


Vengeance by Orange Lantern Light

by VampirePaladin



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Monster Girl - Dragon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Lord Luthor has secured his rule by slaying the dragon Kal-El.





	Vengeance by Orange Lantern Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).

> I hope you meant it when you requested "Undisclosed Fandom."

Lord Luthor ruled his people well. He was strict, but fair. He encouraged learning and the arts. Luthor’s cunning intellect shaped countless trade agreements and funded services unheard of in any other region. There had been only one thorn in his side, the last dragon Kal-El. 

The great dragon hunt of Krypton Valley had occurred a generation ago. Somehow, one lone dragon egg has escaped, been found by a pair of poor, stupid, farmers, and raised like it was some human child. The dragon had been named Kal-El. He was stealthier than most of his kind had been. To this day Lord Luthor didn’t know how Kal-El had managed to evade him for so long, popping up to save farmers, or chase off bandits, before vanishing again. But it didn’t matter now, Lord Luthor had been victorious. He’d lured Kal-El out with emeralds, irresistible to dragons, and when the Kal-El had been in position, Lord Luthor and his men struck. They’d slain the beast and rescued Lois, a young woman who worked at a printing press and had been fooled into thinking that Kal-El had a heart. Now, Kal-El’s bones and skull decorated Lord Luthor’s throne room.

So confident he felt in his rule that when a messenger arrived from the Dukedom of Gotham with an urgent message begging for Lord Luthor’s assistance with the vampire infestation, he left the following dawn on his own. It would take two days to reach Gotham, but Lord Luthor was beloved by his people and had camped many times in his lands. He would of course approach Gotham only in daylight, to deny the vampires his sweet blood.

Lord Luthor had decided to camp for the night in Isley Woods. There were baseless old tales of nymphs and fairies living in the woods. He considered those things foolish. He had removed his horse’s gear, and tied it off, had a simple meal of rations and laid down to rest.

Pollen carried by the wind lulled him into sleep, one that was deep and restful. It was so deep and restful that he wasn’t woken up when his horse neighed in fear, when someone cut its rope and let it flee. He didn’t wake up as he was circled by a group of women.

He didn’t wake up at all until he felt a biting cold on his legs. Lord Luthor reached for his sword as he tried to get up. His sword was gone, and the cold was ice encasing his feet, preventing him from standing. 

Around him were women, with the one in front of him holding up a lantern. He recognized that face in the flickering light.

“Lois. A woman should know better than to be in the forest at night,” Lord Luthor said.

“She has nothing to fear in my forest,” a voice said from his right. The speaker was a woman whose skin was as green as a delicate newborn leaf, while her hair was as red as the petals of a flower. Her clothing hung off her evoking the idea of leaves and petals.

“You killed him. He only wanted to help, and you killed him because you couldn’t look past the fact that he was a dragon,” Lois said lowly, dangerously.

“I’ve ensured everyone’s safety! You should be thanking me! Thanks to me the last dragon is gone!”

“Is that what you think?” said a voice from behind Lord Luthor. He twisted around to see who was behind him.

She was part woman and part dragon. Red wings sprouted from her back. Her arms and legs ended in claws, covered in scales that were red on her legs and blue on her arms. Her torso and face were almost human, with scatterings of blue scales here and there, but her blue eyes were more like a reptile’s. Horns sprouted from her blonde hair. Fangs could be seen when she opened her mouth.

“Did you really think my cousin was the last of us?” she asked. With every breath he caught a gust of cold air.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the dragon girl was on him, ripping him to shreds with claws and fangs, tearing through cloth, metal, skin and bone. The other women watched impassively.

Lois turned her head to the last woman. Her hair was as red as that of the lady clad in leaves, but her pale countenance and gleaming fangs revealed her for the vampire she was. “Thank you for writing that letter.”

Barbara said, “Of course, anything for a friend.


End file.
